Zin
'Zin' Description: Zin is a half-elf that appears to be around his early thirties by human standards, and stands about 5,9 feet tall. He has some muscles, but his slim structured body makes it clear that his dominating physical attributes lie within speed and agility. As with most half-elves, Zin has emerald green eyes, slightly keen ears and a sharp nose. His hair is short, roughed, shiny, white, and some have made claims that it smells nice too (like minty apples). Over the years, he visibly aged a bit over the years, making his facial expression more distinctive and thankfully, more refined. He's a tad slimmer, but it gives him an excuse to carry a pimpin' walking stick. 'Background' Thrust a thousand years into the future by the ancient, red dragon Slaverious, Zin became stuck in a time he clearly did not belong to at first. After realizing that going back to the past would be near impossible, he decided to get comfortable in Treegum. Here, he found himself in good company with characters like Perry, Sam, Gatts, and Judea, as well as many others. Thanks to an idealistic upbringing, Zin decided to pursue a life of doing as much" good as he possibly could," which involved protecting the innocent while delivering idealistic speeches that went on for a little longer than necessary at times. Over many years, Zin has finally turned this repeated pattern into a mastered art form. He became skilled in protecting people and reducing his word count by 50%. He's now been travelling the world, correcting wrongs where-ever he finds them. (Or so legend has it.) Bruehawk Homecoming These days, Zin is a protector of Treegum, a loving father and a calm, collected man. He's currently leading a mercenary uniform known as "Vanguard Protective Services" with his good friends Frin and Val. Family, friends and allies Perry Sten A halfling man of many titles. General, father, hero, a friend.... To Zin, he is a brother from another mother. Many appreciated Perry for being a strong weaponsmaster and an inspiring leader, but the half-elf always felt that the halfling's strongest weapon was his personality. He could make friends much quicker than most, and people trusted him easily. Perry often used that trust to strengthen everyone around him, and spent that abillity wisely. That said, Zin and Perry often got into the strangest of adventures when it was just the two of them. They have a strange influence on one another where both think the other guy knows what he is doing, but both are actually just stumbling about. They are often surprised when they learn that the other doesn't know what he is doing, and they have to improvise... But perhaps they both know how to make each other feel confident by solving the toughest of problems together. Gatts Legendary swordsman, drunkard, hero, villain... All titles are true. To Zin however, he is mostly an incredible... awesome... drunkard... with a sword... and he was also saftey net while "growing up". When Zin was just starting out in the "heroic" business, having Gatts along made him feel safe. Zin could practice his heroic speeches and logic against many strong villains, while letting Gatts' handle the really nasty stuff if a fight broke out. However, Gatts was always doing his own thing, and it was more luck than anything else that their motives overlapped. But because of this, Zin and Gatts became good buddies as well. Gatts was sometimes humored by Zin's heroic tendencies and Gatts taught Zin a thing or two about smack-talking, and enraging other people making them lose their cool. Thanks to Gatts' influence, Zin eventually grew into a 'hero' in his own right, and eventually became a saftey-net for other up and commers. Judea Trickster. Shadow. Friend. Practical. To Zin, he's an incredibly like-minded adventurering companion. Over many years, they trained together, went drinking, talked trash, and saved Treegum a few times too many. Lisa Linton While struggling to find his place in this timeline, Zin eventually met a beautiful woman outside the church of Ra'Ma. She fell ill during their first encounter, almost fainting on the spot, so Zin carried her to the Church of Vadriphose where she received immediate treatment to the strange magical sickness. Strange occurence aside, it quickly became clear to the half-elf that this woman's name was Lisa Linton, a powerful sorcereress with many friends as well as enemies. The half-elf related to her easily enough, what with him being extremely opinionated and having received his own share of personal hardships in life, so they had lots to talk about. Lisa was one of those people who was always nice to Zin, and she was extremely protective of him at times. If someone spoke ill towards the shifter, she would be quick with a comeback or a reassuring comment. "That guy's an ass. Don't worry about it," she would say. There was even one time she physically defended him from a murder in Treegum square. The elf Artemis Ma'Forr one day received enough of Zin's idealistic speeches and he killed the preaching half-elf outright in the open streets. While people and friends stood around in shock, or perhaps paralyzed out of fear of what Artemis might do next, the sorceress came to see what the commotion was about. At the moment of realizing what had happened to Zin, Lisa cussed out in rage while hurling a powerful spell at the elf, forcing Artemis to his knees. She was about to return the favor for what had happened to Zin, despite guards warning her to stand down. A part of her could not let go of the rage however, and she decided to charge up the next spell to finish off the elf. But in that moment, Gatts, a friend of everyone involved, snapped to it, and used his sword to knock Lisa down on the ground. Many words were shed, things happened, but at the end of it all, Zin was brought back to life, and he knew who thank for being alive. It was the woman who later proved to be the mother of his child. Juliet Linton Zin did not get to spend a lot of time with his daughter when she was little. After the mother had introduced her briefly to him, Lisa wandered off again. When she came back, it became clear that she had lost their child in a strange plane of existence. After learning of this, Zin and Lisa set out to look for her together. Through trying times, they eventually found her.. as a bitter adult with abandonment issues in an extradimensional plane. At first, the parents were dumbstruck. This was not what they had expected, and they weren't sure how to approach the situation. It would take a long time before Juliet would trust either of them. Worse, Zin had been hasty in his actions during the pursuit for Juliet, and he had said and done terrible things in the mean time. It was apparent he knew how to be a hero for others, but he had never learned anything about how to be a family man himself. He didn't know how to handle anything deeper than surface relationships, much less a daughter with super powers or how to be responsible for someone close to him. Ironically, his quest for becoming a family man had driven a wedge between him and those he cared about. That said, after learning a lot of patience and how to be more accepting of the good things and the bad things in life, including his own mistakes, Zin eventually came out a better man. And thankfully, in time, he seems to finally have ended up on good terms with Juliet and her mother. Val A swordswoman with divine powers from an unknown source. She originally befriended Zin's student, Jason Amanar, but over time, they grew distant while Zin and Val seemed to become better friends while working together as Treegum Militia under the banner of VPS. Val has proven herself to be a loyal and charming ally even though the source of her divine powers may one day reveal themselves to be dangerous. ''Frin'' Although the halfling is often refered to as the Technomancer, Zin calls him friend, or Frin. Zin is appreciative of his tinkering abillities and his gift to make good deals when it comes to coin. That said, the two can also have a good time just sharing a drink and talk about fun nothings. Category:Player Characters